She's a Fantasy: Smile
by yukiero
Summary: All he has to offer is his smile. She's nothing but a fantasy.


**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm not expecting any reviews in this one since I wrote this with no sleep for three days considering I've been sick. But I will be happy if you will read it. I'm really good in giving titles so I hope this will be enough. Read if you're bored.

* * *

**She's a fantasy**

'_I love you. Will you look at me?'_

Those words he will constantly repeat to himself every time he looks her way. Hoping from the deepest of his heart she will hear it. Feeling hidden behind those smiles, silent cries of the heart that almost hurts so much. How much longer does it had to last? Why is he being curse by this life? What did he do to deserve this? But he never loss hope in any other way, and here he is again looking at her way desperately looking for attention which he knows he will never get.

'_Please, even just a bit. Please, that's all I'm asking.'_

Just a smile in his way lightens up his grey shaded life. They say she is too good for him. They said he is too stupid for her but can they blame him. He thinks the same way too, that's why he keeps his distance. Like a devil who fell in love with an angel. They are not meant to be because of his curse. Curse by his blood, by the very red strings that run through his veins. He doesn't want to taint her or soiled her but he wish to be with her. How can that be possible? And yet he smiles every time she will look his way.

'_Does my smile scare you? Why did look away?'_

They call him names and shouts at him like his a 'son of the devil' , 'nuisance' , 'his not suppose to be here' but he will just smile and shrug it off. They will just scoff and say more hurtful words towards him but he still continues to smile. Why must you ask? Just because she looks his way, every word that they say is only replace by her face. Her face is enough to heal the wounds those words cause. It's been the tenth times she look at his way ever since he meet her. He never losses count of her glances.

'_Is it alright if I talk you? I wonder what I will say first if ever I get a chance. A simple hello won't be enough. Would I say your orange hair looks pretty? Or maybe I should say I like the sounds of your laugh. That doesn't sound good. I know many people already told you those but I can't help but tell you any way.'_

Here he is again being thrown by those hateful words again but this time he doesn't have the courage to shove it off. It pierces him like knives and needles that leave a lethal wound. How much of this he could bear from his hateful world when his small source of light was even taken away from him. It hurts him more than the words they say to him. The incident that happened before his very eyes hurts more than the words they say. Another guy entered the picture or maybe that's wrong. Maybe_ he_ is the other guy who is just in the big picture. It breaks his heart to an uneven piece taking the larger part and leaving him the smaller portion of his heart.

'_Who is he? Is he your lover? You look so happy with him. Then was I just hoping? Who am I to hope anyway? I'm just the other guy but is it bad to hope to be the guy? Is it bad to hope you will also smile like that to me?'_

Replaying her happy smiles for the said guy breaks his heart. Seeing how her eyes would shine every time she looks at him it's blinding but painful to watch. Thinking to himself if he was like that guy, will she notice him? That if he has more to offer other than his smiles then will she also smile like that to him? Looking at her one last time and coincidentally she looks at his direction. With all his courage, he forces a smile at her.

'_Hi Nami, I'm Luffy. Probably you don't know me or you won't be interested in me. I have many things to tell you like how your hair shines in the sunlight, how you smell nice without cologne or a perfume, how you look dashing when you're angry and how you shine when you smile. There are so many that I can't put it in one sentence. Seeing your smile with that guy hurts, it hurts so much that my heart did not break even. Unfortunately for me I was left the smaller portion of my heart giving you the larger part. But that's okay, I don't mind even if you won't give me even a small portion of your heart. I'll just have your smiles in my memories they will be my treasure. I said these words too many times but it will only be reserve to you. I love you and thank you for the twelve glances and smiles you gave me.'_

Smiling he turn his gaze away from her, pick up his school bag with care as if he is picking up the last broken pieces of his heart. Walking slowly away from the room, his footstep feels heavy. He can't cry now, he doesn't cry he only smiles.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't know what struck me why I wrote this. I was middle of thinking on the next chapter of my story in Inuyasha then suddenly my hands started typing this. Creepy, since it's three in the morning. Anyway hope you like it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
